Daisuke Gōri
|expired = |cause = Suicide|nationality = Japanese|active = 1973–2010|status = Deceased|Agent = Aoni Production}} (February 8, 1952 – January 17, 2010 ) was a Japanese seiyū, narrator and actor from Kōtō, Tokyo. He was formerly attached to Mausu Promotion and was attached to Aoni Production at the time of his death. His real name, as well as his former stage name, was . He was best known for his roles in Kinnikuman (as Robin Mask), the Dragon Ball series (as Umigame and Mister Satan), the Gundam series (as Dozle Sabi and Bask Om), Patlabor (as Hiromi Yamazaki), Tekken (as Heihachi Mishima), and Soulcalibur (as Edge Master) - as well as his distinctive deep voice. Death According to fellow voice actors, Gōri was diagnosed with diabetes mellitus a few years prior to his death and his vision was affected by retinal detachment as a result of the disease. He complained to coworkers, During an Anpanman recording session in late 2009, a depressed-sounding Gōri told his close friend voice actor Kazuhiko Inoue, "I've grown old." On January 17, 2010 at approximately 3:00 P.M., Gōri was found lying on his stomach with blood dripping from his wrists in the middle of a Nakano, Tokyo street by a passerby, who then notified the police. Authorities from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Nakano station discovered a utility knife under his body as well as a suicide note (with the words and scrawled on it) addressed to his family in his pants pocket. Gōri's death was then ruled a suicide; he was three weeks short of his 58th birthday. Replacements Here are the following seiyu who took over Gori's roles after his death. Ryuzaburo Otomo - Kiddy Girl-and- (Bajil), Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire- (Donkaen), Dragon Ball Kai- (Porunga, Ox King, King Cold) Katsuhisa Houki - One Piece- (Jinbe) Unshou Ishizuka - Dragon Ball Z (Mr. Satan) (video games) Roles Television animation ;1973 * Cutie Honey (Narrator) ;1979 * Kidō Senshi Gundam (Dozle Zabi) * Entaku no Kishi Monogatari: Moero Arthur (Percival) ;1980 * Ashita no Joe 2 (Kichi Chinpira) * Moeru Arthur: Hakuba no Ōji (Subordinate) * Nils no Fushigi na Tabi (Gachō #B) * Tetsuwan Atom (Observation Robot (episode 34), Operation Robot (episode 39)) * Time Patrol tai Otasukeman (Pupil A) ;1981 * Ginga Senpū Braiger (Garicone Commanding Officer) * Dash Kappei (Ushiyama) * Gold Lightan (Sayokka) * Sengoku Majin GōShōgun (Yatter Ra Kerunagūru) ;1982 * Ginga Reppū Baxinger (Igo Mokkosu) * Gyakuten! Ippatsuman (Koizō Higeno, Yakan) * Minami no Niji no Lucy (Heracles, Max) * Sasuga no Sarutobi (Executive #B) * Tokimeki Tonight (Crépemonger, Henchman) ;1983 * Kikō Sōseiki MOSPEADA (Platoon Chief) * Kinnikuman (Robin Mask, Zangyaku-seijin, Black Hole (episodes 48-52), Daimaō Satan, Ashuraman, Ashuraman's Father, Dirty Baron, Additional Voices) ;1984 * Hokuto no Ken (Diamond (episode 3), Southern Cross executive (episode 21), Goerz (episode 33), Uighur the Warden (episodes 37-42), Cassandra prisoner (episode 43), Bull (episode 59), Daruka (episode 89)) ;1985 * Aoki Senshi SPT Layzner (Major Kakusu Dani) * Kidō Senshi Z Gundam (Bask Om) * Shōjō no Sarah (James) ;1986 * Dragon Ball (Umigame, Gyumaō, Colonel Yellow, Cymbal, Drum, Yaochun, Inoshikachō, Gora, Spectator, Additional Voices) * Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin (Moss the English Mastiff) * Kō Q Chōji Ikkiman (Samson) * Saint Seiya (Heracles Seiza no Algethi) ;1988 * City Hunter 2 (Thunder King (episode 25), Gin no Asa (episodes 45 and 47)) * Sakigake!! Otokojuku (Heihachi Edajima, Narrator) * Topo Gigio (Megaro) * Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (Dauros, Additional Voices) ;1989 * Dragon Ball Z (Umigame, Ox King, King Enma, Mister Satan, King Cold, Vinegar, Porunga, Additional Voices) * Dragon Quest (Dodonga) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli (Hathi) * Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor (Hiromi Yamazaki) * Peter Pan no Bōken (Bill) * Transformers: Victory (Goryu, Dinoking) ;1992 * Crayon Shin-chan (Chief, Dondon, Shop Employee) * Super Bikkuriman (Super Devil, Devil Zeus) ;1995 * Slayers (Ruby Eye Shabranigdo) ;1996 * Dragon Ball GT (Umigame, Mister Satan, King Enma, Black Smoke Dragon, Shenron) * GeGeGe no Kitarō (Shu no Bon, Kaminari, Yunyū Michi, Yokoshima Miiru) * Kaitō Saint Tail (Kuroda (episode 22)) * Meitantei Conan (Jūsan Tonoyama) ;1997 * Chūka Ichiban! (Chief Ramen) ;1998 * Cowboy Bebop (Fatty River) * Trigun (Dekaruto) ;1999 * '' Alexander Senki'' (Antigonus) * GTO (Kantoku Hakutaku) * Master Keaton (Daves) * Seihō Tenshi Angel Links (Exiade Leego) ;2000 * Hidamari no Ki (Seisai Taki) ;2001 * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Fungus) * One Piece (Dorry) * Pokémon (Mikio) * Project Arms (Gashure) ;2002 * Ō Dorobō Jing (Vodka) * Kinnikuman II (Robin Mask (episodes 2–4)) * Kōkaku Kidōtai: Stand Alone Complex (Marco Amoretti) ;2003 * Air Master (Nagato) * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Yasa Gōda) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Dominic Recolt) * InuYasha (Kyōkotsu) * One Piece (Rockstar) ;2004 * Black Jack (Mister Muramasa) * Mōsōdai Rinin (Junji Handa) * Hi no Tori (Ibukimaru) * Kaiketsu Zorori (Prince Bururu) * Samurai Champloo (Matsunosuke Shibui) * Yū Gi Ō Duel Monsters GX (Kumazō Maeda) ;2005 * Gallery Fake (Floyd Sanders) * Majime ni Fumajime Kaiketsu Zorori (Bururu) * Yakitate!! Japan (Ortega (episode 29)) * Yuki no Joō: The Snow Queen (Bandit Leader) ;2006 * Angel Heart (Max) * Gintama (Inoue the Yakuza Boss) * Happy Lucky Bikkuriman (Kibidango Bathhouse Assistant, Emperor Momotarō, Oni Gashi Ma) * Inukami! (Great Fox Spirit (Seal)) * Kemonozume (Bon (Jōji Ōba)) * Kinnikuman II: Ultimate Muscle 2 (Robin Mask (episode 13)) * Kishin Hōkō Demonbane (Caligula) * MÄR (Kōga) * Ouran High School Host Club (Mitsukuni's Father) * Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (Genji Shirahama) * Tokyo Tribe 2 (Bubba) ;2007 * Bleach (Dondochakka Bilstin) * Blue Dragon (Dark Dragon) * Dennō_Coil (Daichi's father) * GeGeGe no Kitarō (King Enma) * Kekkaishi (Rō Ōgiichi) * Keroro Gunsō (Eddy Honda) * Soreike! Anpanman (Kazekonkon) ;2008 * Doraemon (Gebaruto) ;2009 * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Ox King, King Enma, Porunga) * Kiddy Girl-and (Bajil) * One Piece (Jinbe) * Slayers Evolution-R (Shabranigdo) OVA * Guyver (Derzerb) * Tekken: The Motion Picture (Heihachi Mishima) * Transformers: Zone (Violenjiger, Trypticon) * Ushio and Tora (Asako's father) * Ys (Norton) Theater animation * Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (Umigame) * Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (Umigame, Ghastel) * Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (Umigame) * Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (Umigame) * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (Ox King) * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (Misokattsun, Umigame) * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (Dorodabo) * Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (Ox King, Umigame) * Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (Mister Satan) * Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (Mister Satan) * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (Mister Satan) * Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (Mister Satan, Umigame, Ox King) * Project A-ko (Mari) * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (E. Honda) Video games * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (Colonel Orson Perrault) * Ape Escape (series) (Ukki Red) * Baten Kaitos Origins (Wiseman) * The Bouncer (Volt Krueger) * Capcom Fighting Evolution (Leo) * Daraku Tenshi – The Fallen Angels (Harry Ness) * Dead or Alive (Bass Armstrong) * Dead or Alive 2 (Bass Armstrong) * Dead or Alive 3 (Bass Armstrong) * Dead or Alive 4 (Bass Armstrong) * Death by Degrees (Heihachi Mishima) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series (Mister Satan) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (Mister Satan, Ox King) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Mister Satan, Ox King, Drum) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Mister Satan, King Cold) * Drakengard (Manah, The Voice of God) * Final Fantasy XII (Gilgamesh) * Genji: Dawn of the Samurai (Taira no Kiyomori) * Garouden Breakblow: Fist or Twist (Rikiozan) * Jak II (Baron Praxis, Mog) * The King of Fighters XII (Raiden) * The King of Fighters XIII (Raiden (First location test only)) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (Scott Dolph) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Lt. Cunningham) * Namco × Capcom (Heihachi Mishima) * Ninja Gaiden 2 (Volf) * Quiz Magic Academy (Romanov) * Red Earth (Leo, Kongou, Valdoll) * Sakura Wars (Yokihiko Ōta) * Samurai Warriors (Takeda Shingen) * Shadow Hearts (Cardinal Albert Simon) * Shadow Hearts: Covenant (Cardinal Albert Simon) * Shining Tears (Lazarus) * Soulcalibur (Edge Master) * Soulcalibur II (Heihachi Mishima) * Star Fox 64 (General Pepper, Andross, Pigma Dengar, others) * Star Fox: Assault (Pigma Dengar) * Tales of Rebirth (Tohma) * Tekken series (Heihachi Mishima) * ''Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (Ganda) * Time Crisis 4 (The Head of the V.S.S.E., First Lieutenant Jack Mathers) * Wild Arms 5 (Elvis) Dubbing roles * Alien (VHS/DVD edition) (Parker) * Aliens (TBS edition) (Private Ricco Frost) * Armageddon (Nippon TV edition) (Jayotis "Bear" Kurleenbear) * Back to the Future (TV Asahi edition) (Pa Peabody) * Beautiful Joe (Joe) * A Bridge Too Far (Gunther Blumentritt) * Cannonball Run II (Arnold) * Casper (Fatso) * CHiPs (Officer Gene Fritz) * Colby's Missing Memory (Colby the Christian Robot) * ''The Country Bears (Fred Bedderhead) * Das Boot (Fuji TV edition) (Ario) * Die Hard (TV Asahi edition) (James) * Die Hard 2 (Fuji TV edition) (Major Grant) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (TV Asahi edition) (Joe Potter) * Ed Wood (Tor Johnson) * Faces of Death V (Narrator) * Force 10 From Navarone (Drazak) * Ghostbusters II (TV Asahi edition) (Vigo the Carpathian) * Gone in 60 Seconds (Nippon TV edition) (The Sphinx) * The Goonies (TV edition) (Sloth Fratelli, Policeman) * In the Line of Fire (TV edition) (Matt Wilder) * Lethal Weapon 3 (TV Asahi edition) (Tyrone) * Men in Black (Arquillian) * The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (VHS/DVD edition) (La Hire) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (Lord Zedd) * The Mummy Returns (TV Asahi edition) (The Scorpion King) * On Deadly Ground (Otto) * Rocky III (DVD edition) (Thunderlips) * The Running Man (TV Asahi edition) (Dynamo) * Small Soldiers (VHS and TV editions) (Brick Bazooka) * Sudden Impact (Horace King) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Fuji TV edition) (Chief Sterns) * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Diesel, Barber, Spiteful Breakvan, Bulgy) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Soundwave) * Twin Peaks (Hank Jennings) * Where the Wild Things Are (Ira) Animation * Bionicle: Mask of Light (Makuta) * A Bug's Life (Dim the Rhino Beetle) * Brother Bear (Tug) * Duck Dodgers (K'chutha Sa'am) * Finding Nemo (Bruce the Great White Shark) * G.I. Joe: The Movie (Destro) * Gargoyles (Anton Sevarius Junior) * The Iron Giant (The Iron Giant) * Iron Man (The Hulk) * The Jungle Book (Baloo) * The Jungle Book 2 (Baloo) * Kung Fu Panda (Commander Vachir) * Lilo & Stitch (Cobra Bubbles) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Cobra Bubbles) * Looney Tunes (Yosemite Sam) * Police Academy: The Animated Series (Moses Hightower) * Robin Hood (Buena Vista edition) (Little John) * Space Jam (Yosemite Sam) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leatherhead) * Timon & Pumbaa (Mister Bear) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (Commander Bristle) * X-Men (TV Tokyo edition) (Bishop) Narration *''Beat Takeshi no TV Tackle'' (TV Asahi) *''Smart Monsters'' (TV Asahi) Tokusatsu * Gekisou Sentai Carranger (Elekinta) * Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive (Narrator) * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (Senki) * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (Chuuzubo) * GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Lindom) * Engine Sentai Go-onger (Kettai Banki) * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Ootsumuji) * B-Robo Kabutack (Captain Tomborg) * Tomica Hero Rescue Fire (Donkaen) * Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers (Alien Temperor) Television commercials * Toon Disney (Japan) (Jetix narrator) References External links * Aoni Production * Anime News Network Category:1952 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Actors who committed suicide Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Tokyo Category:Suicides in Japan Category:Suicides by sharp instrument ar:دايسكي غوري da:Daisuke Gouri es:Daisuke Gōri fr:Daisuke Gōri id:Daisuke Gori it:Daisuke Gōri ja:郷里大輔 pt:Daisuke Gōri zh:鄉里大輔 Category:Mausu Promotion Category:Aoni Production Category:Deceased persons Category:Seiyu from Tokyo